The Rhyno series episode 31
the Rhyno series episode 31 kalisto said nobody can beat deathstroke accept from me. starfire said you by yourself. deathstroke grabbed kalisto and smashed him onto the ground. deathstroke walked up to starfire if me and you battle to death one day you will see what will happen to see who you have to kill rob you can but me no way I will not get beaten by anyone. starfire said if everyon goes on you. deathstroke said people can call me slade if they want but I will get an army to fuck rigby and his people and you are on rigby's side. deathstroke said surprisingly rob captured rhyno a rhino.rob said gumball time to destroy you. penny told rob do you ever leave gumball alone you idiot. rob said lets fight. deathstroke said ready. rob said please do not fight to death because you do not want to die and we are on the same team. thanos said oh shit there will be a fight. darkseid said deathstroke will die his name has a death nooooooooo. deathstroke said stupidity. the fight started. rob knocked deathstroke on the floor. deathstroke no I cannot fight anymore you can just do what you want for a while. rob was going away. deathstroke came up and grabbed rob's neck and stand face to face and said this time you will face pain. deathstroke punched rob. rob dodged it and grabbed deathstrokes neck. deathstroke took rob's hand off and with one hand he lifted rob up and smashed rob's head on the floor. darkseid said crybaby knocked rob out. deathstroke knew darkseid was trying to distract him. deathstroke got rob and rob and kicked him then punched him 6 times and then he lifted a brick up and grabbed the tallest ladder in the world. death gone on the top of it and rob was moving the ladder. before deathstroke falled down dropped the brick on rob's head. rob fell on the floor. death stroke was falling but he made him self falling towards a building. and went down from the building. rob came up. deathstroke kicked rob's face and grabbed him and smashed him through a building. deathstroke said howcome you survived that brick from that far.rob said you win deathstroke I surrender. kalisto gone to starfire and laughed in a rude way infront of him. starfire knocked him out and stepped on him. starfire got a hammer and smashed it on kalisto. deathstroke was angry of when starfire said it is time to see who I should destroy. starfire said so as deathstroke is the winner so I will destroy him. deathstroke knocked starfire out and said when we attack actually who are you going to get destroyed by starfire me hahah. deathstroke stepped on starifire. daphne was going to go and beat up starfire but deathstroke knocked daphne out. kalisto said deathstroke I need to do something. deathstroke got kalisto and threw him on the ladder. and the top of the ladder landed on starfire. beast boy go so angry and lifted ladder up and was running to deathstroke but deathstroke destroyed and broke it into pieces. starfire gone and kicked deathstroke. deathstroke grabbed starfire and headbutted starfire. starfire was going away, but deathstroke got starfire and done a drop kick. rigby said it is time to fight. deathstroke chucks rigby away. starfire said you cannot beat any karate or ninja person. rollins said I like karate bro. rollins kissed starfire. starfire said a disgusting person like rollins. miz kissed starfire. deathstroke kicked miz away.deathstroke walked to beast boy and land with his elbow on beast boy heart. McGregor said are you deadpool. deadpool came and said I am here just watching everything that was happening . death stroke grabbed deadpool. deadpool punched deathstroke. deathstroke said so you are here and punched deadpool. starfire said deadpool the person who kills himself. deadpool said I was acting that was not real ok this is real and you look sexy can I have sex. deathstroke said you always have to be a lover don't you. starfire said he Is awesome but still do not love. deathstroke grabbed starfire and smashed her on some metal thing. skips said rob noooo. skips got a gun and shot it and deathstrokes heart but deathstroke dodged it. and got his knife out and destroyed the gun. skips apologized. deathstroke really wanted to kill skips but he said as you are useful so I will not do anything . deathstroke nearly killed rob said deadpool. rob said lets go now. before they gone deathstroke said you will see next time what happens to you deadpool. deadpool said just go. skips said darkseid and thanos we are going. thanos said we are busy partying so we will come later weaklins na just kiddin. they just went away and ignored thanos. when they went away deadpool dodged a gun shot because before deathstroke's car went waway he tried to shoot deadpool's hand. deadpool said guys want and food I have knives so I can just make food ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah. deadpool said when I need to fight I fight but obviously everyone relaxed more than once in their life.